En Potter och en Dolder under samma tak
by Nicole-Frozten
Summary: Hur ska det gå när både en Dolder och en Potter befinner sig på Hogwarts? Det kan inte bli annat än hatiskt och fel fel fel!Ett måste för dig som söker spänning! Lämna gärna en kommentar eller två också,så jag vet hur många som läser. Ni får gärna skriva
1. Inledning

Inledning

Det var ett underligt år men underligare år skulle komma.

Under detta år hörde man eller såg ingenting av Harry Potter. Man hörde inte heller talas om Lord Voldemort.

Många drog slutsatsen att de båda två var döda,men det vore att ta i. Voldemort väntade på sin tid och Harry pluggade så mycket han bara orkade,han försökte komma på ett sätt att förgöra Voldemort.

Ett halvår senare kom dagen så många längtat efter. Striden var kommen. Det var dags. Blod skulle spillas,hat skulle flöda. Världen skulle befrias,men från vad?

Kampen var hård och det var Lord Voldemort som stupade,han hade aldrig trott att Harry visste om hans horrokruxar. Men Harry var skadad...han blödde och blödde men det tog aldrig stopp. Hans enda chans var att transferera sig till Sankt Mungus.

Han tog sina sista krafter och flög iväg,när han landade i hallen på sankt mungus hördes skrik och rop. Alla såg direkt att han var illa däran och att någonting hade hänt. Helarna kämpade och kämpade men dom kunde inte göra någoting. Hans sista ord var att nu är det över,Lord Voldemort är död. Och när dom orden lämpade hans läppar så var även Harry James Potter död.


	2. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Flickan och pojken sprang över gräsmattan med skratt bubblandes i halsen. Att livet kunde vara så skönt! Det var sol och dom hade sina vänner nära,och snart skulle de börja på Hogwarts! Ett år kvar för flickan,men pojken började redan dagen därpå. Som de längtade!

Pojken som sprang hade korpsvart hår och väldigt gröna ögon medans flikan hade brunt hår och blåa ögon. Pojkens namn var James och flickans namn var Melanie.

Allt medans dessa två barn roade sig så hade två andra barn det betydligt tråkigare.

I ett rum långt borta satt en flicka med ljusbrunt hår,vit hy och gråa kalla ögon. Hon läste en bok som hette "Allt du behöver veta för att inte spy när du ser smutsskallar". Boken hade hon fått av sin fars vän där hon nu bodde. Flickan var tio år gammal och förbannade sig själv för att hon fyllde år så sent,nu skullehon få vänta ett år till innan hon fick börja på Hogwarts. Hon. Hur kan de göra så! Vet de inte vem hon är!

Hon besvarade sin egen fråga med ett hånleende. Jag är Tiamat Melusin Dolder.

Pojken däremot var elva år. Han hade även han väldigt vit hy,iskalla gråa ögon med några röda stänk i. Han var snygg och han var lång för sin ålder. Han hatade att läsa böcker och lektioner,han visste ju redan allt.

Hans namn var Demon Leonidas Dolder.Men när ingen hörde kallade han sig själv för Lord of the Demons. Hans mamma hade dött för länge sen,hon og bara några dagar efter att Tiamat var född. Lika bra det,sån värdelös häxa hon var,tänkte han.

Hans far däremot var den bästa man kunde ha. Visserligen hade de inte träffats på länge,men han visste att han någongång skulle få se sin far i ögonen.

Det var dagen innan han skulle ge sig av mot Hogwarts.

Morgonen därpå åkte han iväg tidigt. Han skulle åka själv,han var ju trotts allt elva år och Demon. Sagt och gjort,tio i elva var han framme och beundrade Hogwarts expressen.

Han tog sin väska och gick på,han hittade snabbt en ledig kupe där han satte sig och tittade ut genom fönstret. Rätt var det var så försvann folk från perrongen och tåget sattes i rörelse. Efter fem minuter knackade det på dörren och en pojke öppnade.

-Hej,är det ledigt här?

Demon nickade bara och pojken slog sig ner.

-Jag heter John Williams,sa pojken och räckte fram handen. Demon tittade bara med avsmak på handen och tillslut drog pojken,som hette John bort handen.

-Ditt första år på Hogwarts ser jag? Det blir mitt andra.

-Ja,det blir det. Sa Demon innan han tittade ut genom fönstret igen

-Jag går i Gryffindor,vart tror dua tt du hamnar?

-Ut ur min kupé! UT! Demon skrek och viftade med ett finger mot kupé dörren. Aldrig i hela hans liv att han skulle sitta i samma kupé som en galen Grisknorrare!

När det till slut blev tyst igen satte han sig ner och tittade återigen ut genom fönstret.

-Åh far,om du ändå vore här nu så skulle inte världen se ut såhär,tänkte han dystert

Han hade ingen aning om hur lång tid det hade gått,förens en äldre flicka tittade in i kupén och sa att de var framme om tio minuter,så det var bäst för honom att byta om nu.

Han bytte snabbt om och gick ut i den redan trånga korridoren mellan kupéerna.

Han knuffades hit coh dit,men han tyckte inte att någon av dem var värda hans ord så han struntade i dem. Snart stannade dörren och alla hoppade av tåget. Han hörde en röst ropa att förstaårs eleverna skulle gå dit. Med en suck gick han dit.

-Tre och tre i båtarna! Hördes det sedan,han hade visst dagdrömt lite nu igen.

Demon kom i samma båt som två andra pojkar. Han tyckte att han kände igend en ena men det var omöjligt så han slog bort tanken och tittade istället upp mot slottet som kom närmare och närmare.

När de var framme så möttes de av en man som berättade lite om Hogwarts,hans namn var tydligen Snigelhorn och han var föreståndare för Slytherin. Snart fick de gå in i stora salen och han hörde hur de andra småungarna flämtade åt taket men han själv brydde sig inte.

-Jag ska ropa upp er en och en och när ni hör erat namn så vill jag att ni kommer fram hit och sätter på er hatten,sa Snigelhorn.

-Asher,Aaliyah. Hördes sedan det första namnet och en ljushårig flicka trängde sig fram och satte på sig hatten,som ropade ut Rewenclaw. Namnet ropades upp och till slut var det hans tur.

Snigelhorn tystnade och såg skrämd ut,han slänge en blick mot rektorn,Minerva McGOnogall och viskade sedan skrämt upp namnet.

-Dolder...Demon. Alla huvuden vändes mot pallen och många nyfikna blickar,och skrämda drogs dit.

Han hånflinade och gick frma mot pallen men när han fortfarande var två meter ifrån pallen skrek den tydligare än någonsin ut orden "SLYTHERIN!" och han skrattaddee bara ännu mer och gick mot sitt bort.

Det var väldigt tyst i salen men sedan tog Snigelhorn till orda igen och fler namn ropades upp.

-Owen,Theodore. Ropade han upp och en mörkhårig pojke rusade fram coh hatten ropade ut Gryffindor.

Sedan hände det igen,Snigelhorn slänge en blick mot rektorn som betraktade honom nyfiket och sedan kollade Snigelhorn ner på sitt papper igen och sa högt och tydligt.

-Potter,James. Nu hördes inte lika starka flämtningar men huvuden drogs dit. Dock var det en röst som hördes över alla andfra. Demon.

-Du! Du är James Potter! DIn vedervädriga lilla jäkla skit! Jag ska döda dig! Han hade ställt sig upp på bordet och såg argare än någonsin ut. Hans ögon sköt blixtar och James såg väldigt lugn och och svarade.

-Ja,jag. Du vet väl att det var Voldemort som dog först? och emd dom roden satte han på sig hatten som utan att tveka ropade ut orden Gryffindor.

Det hördes små viskningar i hela salen och alla pratade om samma sak. Efter festen så blev Demon uppskickad till rektorn.

-Demon,Demon,Demon..Jag accepterar inga hot i min skola. Du har redan förlorat poäng för Slytherin,därför ligger ni nu på minus femtio poäng. Inga hot! Förstår du det? Minervas röst var kall som is och Demon nickade bara.

-Sen vill jag fråga dig en annan sak. Vart har du bott under denna tid?

-Det ska väl du strunta fullkomligt i,svarade han kallt.

-Du ska svara på mina frågor,dessutom skall du säga rektorn efter. Förstått?

-Ja..rektorn. Sa Demon med ett hånleende

-Jag upprepar,vart har du bott under denna tid?

-Hos Malfoys med min syster. Även denna gång uteblev ordet rektorn.

-Malfoys? Din syster? Hur gammal är din syster?

-Hon är tio.

-Så då börjar hon här nästa år?

-Ja,det är väl tänkt så. Sa Demon med ett hånleende,sedan reste han sig upp ur stolen och gick fram till dörren. Den var låst. Utan ett ord drog han fram sin trollstav och viskade några ord,sedan flög dörren upp och Demon traskade lugnt ner för trappan.

Kvar satt Minerva med ett förundrat utseende i ansiktet. Den där formlen ska inte ens en sjundeårs elev kunna..och en till Dolder? Hur ska det gå med Harry Potters son,och Lord Voldemors barn i samma skola?


	3. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Han kunde i sitt inre se hur hans ögon sköt blixtar. Han hade ingen aning om att Voldemort hade en son,allra minst en son som samma år började på Hogwarts. Demon Dolder. Det var dags att akta sig.  
James hade redan flera vänenr i Gryffindor,en av de han gillade mest efter två dagar var Julian Clay men även Nathan Davis var schysst. Många av eleverna i hans årskurs,eller några år över hade föräldrar som gått samtidigt som hans pappa på Hogwarts. James hade redan fått en beundrare,Victoria Vane,dotter till Romilda Vane. Sen hade självklart James massa vänner från en och samma familj. Weasly. Det är där han bott under hela sitt liv och han älskar dom som om det vore hans egen familj.

Bill och Fleur har en dotter som heter Fiona men hon är fortfarande bara sex år gammal. Charlie har två söner,Maximilian som går sjätte året i Gryffindor och Sebastian som går andra året. George och Fred har också flera barn. George har tvillingar,Ashley och Deanne samt sonen Arthur Jr. Ashley och Deanne går tredje året i Gryffindor också. Arthur Jr är nio år gammal. Fred har också tvillingar,Elijah och Gabriel.De är tolv år gamla och går andra året. Ronald,fast han vill bara kallas Ron har även han tre barn. Theodore som går fjärde året,Alexander som går andra året och dottern Joanna som är fyra år. Ginny har även hon barn. Hennes elva åriga dotter Sarah och sonen Harry som är sex år. Harry är döp efter hennes ungdomskärlek,James pappa. Harry Potter.

James saknade även Hermione,han hade intr träffat henne på jättelänge. Hermione har två döttrar,Demi och Emma.  
Han saknade redan sin syster också,de hade aldrig varit borta från varandra tidigare. Han längtade verkligen tills Melanie skulle börja på Hogwarts,men han visste också att en av hans fars ärkefienders son börjar samtidigt som Melanie. Draco Malfoy och hans son. Crabbe och Goyle lyckades också få till det så det blir en ny Slytherin trio. Thaddeus Malfoy,Robin Goyle och Michael Crabbe.

James sjönk längre och längre in i sina drömmar men sedan hörde han en liten lite knackning och han ryckte till. Precis som sin far hade han somnat i fortöljen i uppehålls rummet och precis som hans far så såg han nu en uggla vid fönstret,men ugglans namn var inte Hedwig. Ugglans namn var Meimi och det var Melanies uggla,lika vacker som Hedwig. Det var Hedwigs lilla unge..  
Även James hade en av Hedwigs ungar,han valde att ge honom namnet William.

Han öppnade försiktigt fönstret och släppte in Meimi. OHn hade ett rbev med sig fårn Weasly och ett från Melanie.

_Hej James!_

_Det är tråkigt utan dig här hemma och jag kan inte med ord beskriva hur mycket jag saknar dig! Jag är glad att du kom i Gryffindor,hoppas att jag också hamanr där nästa år!  
Jag skickar även med en penna du glömt hemma,din dummer.  
Ta hand om dig!  
Kram,Melanie._

Han log åt sin systers handstil och tog upp pennan. Hans fina silver gåspenna,hur kunde han glömma den? Han förträngde det nu och slet istället upp Weaslys brev.

_Kära James  
Vi har fått brev från Minerva McGonogall som berättade vad som hände vid ankomst festen. James,vi hade ingen aning. Var på din vakt och gör det bästa av situationen,vi tänker på dig.  
Låt inte Demon få dig att hitta på rackartyg!  
Förresten så har McGonogall en present till dig på henens kontor,från din far. Hämta den så snart som möjligt.  
Vi saknar dig! Vi förväntar oss att du kommer hem på jullovet,ta gärna med dig vänner om du vill.  
Sist men inte minst så skulle vi bli jätteglada om du kunde krama och hälsa Maximilian,Sebastian.Ashley,Denne,Gabriel,Elijah,Theodore,Alexander och Sarah!_

_Och skulle det vara för mycket begärt att be dig hälsa på en viss Philippa Bell? Det är en av George och Freds gamla vänners dotter._

_Puss och kram. Ta hand om dig James._

_Molly och Arthur._

Han läste brevet flera gånger och log varje gång,han hade iallafall några som brydde sig om honom. Och Philippa Bell,visst kunde han hälsa på henne. Hon går tredje året i Rewenclaw. James hade redan lärt sig vad de flesta av eleverna tillhörde för elevhem men det var överkurs att veta vilken årskurs,men det hade James tagit reda på av en annan anledning är bara nyfikenhet...

Han suckade igen,kliade Meimi och släppte ut henne igen. Sedan gick han upp till sovsalen där de andra pojkarna redan sov. I hans sovsal sov det förutom honom fem andra pojkar. Julian Clay,Nathan Davis,Victor Murdoch,Philip Douglas och Zack Wood,son till Oliver Wood.  
I tjejernas sovsal,där Sarah sov så fanns det fyra andra flickor. Emily Montegomery,Julie Watters,Hannah Smith och allas favorit,Leanna Tonks. Leanne är dotter till Nymphadora Tonks och även Leanne kan ändra utseende när hon vill.

Han la sig ner i sängen,och fem minuter senare så sov James sin tredje natt på Hogwarts...


	4. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Det var inte ofta de såg varandra, men när det hände så blev det bråk på stört. Alla eleverna i skolan visste att om James och Demon såg varandra så skulle de själva söka skydd och hämta en lärare. Hade de fått chansen hade de redan gjort slut på varanda. Demon var väldigt repekterad i Slytherin, nästan alla var rädda för honom. I Gryffindor var däremot James respekterad, alla stod bakom honom.

Den natten Voldemort beslöt sig för att mörda Lily och James Potter förstörde han inte bara deras liv utan deras sons Harrys liv också.och Harrys barn,samt alla vänner och bekanta. Att två förbannelser kan förändra livet så radikalt var fruktansvärt.

James hade bestämt sig för att det fick vara slut nu,inget mer våld i världen. Demon och hans syster måste dö,på det ena eller andra sättet. Även Demon hade bestämt sig för samma sak, inga mer Potter. Aldrig!

En dag stötte de på varandra i korridoren och dom började genast. Förbannelser flög hit och dit,väggarna ekade och det kom massvis med damm från taket. Man kunde höra dem över hela slotten och snart störtade lärare dit.  
-James! Demon! Nu slutar ni,genast! Skrek Minerva McGonogall men det enda osm hände var att James sa åt henne att inte lägga näsan i blöt,och Demon sköt iväg en förbannelse mot henne som missade med bara några centimeter  
-Nej nu. McGonogall viftade med trollstaven men innan hon slutfört trollformeln hade både Demon och James anfallit henne med sina. Det här var deras fight,ingen skulle få stoppa dem.  
Alla lärarna försökte stoppa dem, men för en gångs skull var två första åriga elever snabbare än lärarna.  
-Avada Kedavra! Skrek sedan Demin och riktade trollstaven mot James. I sista sekunden slänge han sig på golvet och han såg hur den dödliga förbannelsen flög över honom och träffade väggen så att hela slottet skälvde till.  
-Tusan! Jag missade. Första gången..Demon såg hatisk ut och bara genom att titta på honom krömp man ihop.  
James reste sig försiktigt upp,pekade med en skakande hand med trollstaven mot Demon och slänge iväg en ny förbannelse,Sectusempra.  
Förbannelsen träffade Demon i bröstet och där nog striden slut. De lärarna som hade vågat sig kvar störtade fram till Demon och utförde helande trollformler på honom. Sakta men säkert läkte hans bröstkorg ihop och han blev skickad till sjukhusflygeln.  
-James, jag vill prata med dig på kontoret,omgående.  
-Ja,rektor McGonogall.

De gick mot kontoret och när de kom dit fick James sätta sig i en stol och McGonogall satte sig i sin egna stol på andra sidan skrivbordet.

-Det där var det värsta jag har sett,Potter. Slänga förbannelser sådär,i min skola! Mot lärare och elever,du kunde ha dödat någon. Det var det mest oansvariga jag någonsin sett.  
Därför drar jag med nöje bort tvåhundra poäng från Gryffindor. Jag vill att du ska be mig och alla andra lärarna om förlåtelse,sedan vill jag att du ska gå upp till sjukhusflygeln och säga detsamma till Demon,vare sig han är vaken eller ej. När du gjort det,så vill jag att du låter Madam Pomfrey ta en titt på dig,det var väldigt nära att vi förlorade dig idag James. Jag kommer även att skicka en uggla till Weasly och berätta vad som hänt,för det är ju där du bor. Sedan vill jag också att du skickar en uggla till dem. Förstått?

-Ja,rektorn..,han skämdes,han tittade ner på sina skor och kände hur han blev rödare och rödare i ansiktet

-Till slut, kommer det här att hända igen eller var det sista gången jag behövde höra,och se ett slagsmål mellan dig och Mr Dolder?  
De visste båda två att det inte var sista gången,men vad kunde han säga. Han höjde blicken och såg henne in i ögonen och svarade ändå ett "Ja, rektorn. Det var sista gången"

-Bra,då har vi bara en sak kvar?  
-Ja, förlåt mig rektorn. Jag bodde ha förstått hur det skulle ha slutat..

Han hade rest sig ur stolen och vände sig nu om för att gå ut från kontoret. Med ens kände han en hand på sin axel.  
McGonogall tog honom i axeln och fick honom att vända sig om och se henne i ansiktet.  
-Jag förstår hur svårt det måste vara för dig, James. Du är så otroligt lik din far,både till sättet och utseendet. Kom gärna hit igen om det är någonting du behöver prata om.

Han nickade och gick upp till sjukhusflygeln,för att säga förlåt till Demon och låta Madam Pomrey ta en titt på honom. När han kom dit sov Demon och James gick fram till honom.  
-Förlåt mig,Demon. Sa han och drog på munnen,han kunde omöjligt säga förlåt och mena det till Demon. Aldrig.


	5. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Dagen därpå vaknade Demon upp i sjukhusflygeln. Han gnydde lite och Madame Pomfrey gick genast dit,hon kontrollerade honom och ansåg att han var frisk nog att lämna sjukhusflygeln.

-Demon, du ska genast gå till upp til rektorn. Inga omvägar utan direkt. Förstår du det? Sa Madame Pomfrey

-Mm..sa han tyst och gick långsamt ut ur sjukhusflygeln,han hade ingen brådska till rektorn.

Alla andra elever hade lektion nu så han stötte inte ihop med någon förutom Blodiga Baronen,men han sa ingenting.

Snart var han framme vid rektorn kontor och han knackade på.

-Kom in, svarade Minerva och Demon öppnade försiktigt dörren och stängde den igen. Han satte sig i stolen framför hennes skrivbord och såg hatiskt på henne.

-Demon,det förvånar mig att du sitter här. Sa Minerva sakta och granskade honom

-Varför då,rektorn? Sa han med en röst full av hat

-Jag trodde du var smartare än att börja bråka med Potter i en korridor. Jag trodde inte heller att du skulle vara så förbaskat dum att använda en av de oförlåtliga förbannelserna i min skola mot en annan elev! Det sista skrek hon så högt så att alla elever och lärare på samma våning måste ha hört det,men Demon såg lika lugn ut som vanligt.

-Förstår du inte att han förtjänade det?

-Nej Demon,det gör jag inte. Ingen,jag upprepar,ingen förtjänar Avada Kedavra.Jag tog igår tvåhundra poäng från Gryffindor,och idag kommer jag att ta tvåhundra poäng från Slytherin. Jag kommer också se till så att din vårdnadshavare,Lucius Malfoy, får reda på detta,sedan ska du också infinna dig på ett förhör på trolldoms ministret senare i år,du kommer att få en uggla om det. Jag sa också till James att säga till alla lärare och även dig att han var ledsen för vad han hade gjort. Du skall göra detsamma. Vid middagen idag kommer han att be om förlåtelse,du kommer också att göra det och då skall du också säga förlåt till honom,du kan välja att göra det innan,efter eller samtidigt. Jag struntar i vilket bara du gör det.

-Visst. Han ögon sköt blixtrar och hade det varit någon annan och inte McGonogall som satt en meter ifrån honom skulle den personen just nu sprungit för glatta livet.

Dagen fortsatte med lektionerna och alla eleverna visste vad som skulle komma vid middagen. Demon hade ingen lust att göra det som McGonogall sa att han skulle göra,han hade andra planer.

Han gick in i Slytherins uppehållsrum och sjönk ner framför brasan och genast flyttade de andra elverna några meter. Han knäppte med fingrarna och genast kom han vänner fram. Hans vänner hette Lake Esaias,Thaddeus "Thad" Malfoy,Nicky Crabbe och Isaac Vincent Goyle.

-Lake,jag vill att du ser till så att Potter finns utanför stora salen halv sex.

-Självklart,svarade Lake och gick genast iväg.

-Thad,när Lake kommer tillbaka vill jag att ni ska slutföra polijucy elexiret.

-Självklart,Herre. Svarade den här gången Thad.  
-Nicky,Isaac,se till att få bort alla idioter från uppehålls rummet. Jag vill vara ensam.  
-Ja,Herre,Svarade de och satte genast fart.

-Dem, hur hade du tänkt att göra i stora salen ikväll? Frågade nyfiket Thad  
-Det får du se, det är något du sent kommer att glömma iallafall,svarade han med ett hånleende.

Klockan blev halv sex och Demon väntade på James utanför stora salen,men han kom inte. När klockan var tjugo i kom han ner för trappan och gick långsamt fram till Demon.

-Vad vill du?  
-Be om ursäkt. Förlåt att jag betedde mig så dumt igår,jag förstår inte hur jag kunde missa. Jag kunde ju ha gjort slut på våra bråk igår. Förlåt för att jag missade. Med de orden vände han på klacken och gick igen.

Klockan sex var det meningen att Demon och James skulle säga förlåt till alla andra,och när klockan var fem i sex gick James in i stora salen,Demon hade fortfarande inte kommit.

Sanningen var att Demon var på väg,han kände sig glad. Gladare än någonsin. Han ville verkligen se ansiktuttrycket på snorungarnas. Åå,vad kul det skulle bli. Han hade druckit polijucy elexiret,och han hade haft i en av sitt fars hårstrån. Exakt klockan sex öppnade han dörren till stora salen och gick in. Elever skrek,lärarna såg livärdda ut och Demon sa:

-Jag är här och jag är här för att slutföra mitt uppdrag. Han vände sig mot James som stod med trollstaven redo.

-Sänk trollstaven,idiot. Sa han långsamt till James.

-Nej! Aldrig! Du är död!

-Jag är död i fysisk form,men jag lever i mångas minnen och jag kan komma tillbaka i fysisk form,men inte som mig själv i egen hög person.  
-Va?  
Demon hade bara tagit en klunk polijucy elexir så vid de orden förvanlades han från Voldemort till Demon igen,han hade ett hånleende på sina läppar.

-Förlåt mig! Skrek han och skrattade elakt innan han långsamt gick ur ur stora salen...


	6. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Lärarna, speciellt Minerva var ursinnig på Demon. Det var verkligen inte det här som hon menat med att säga förlåt och det visste han så väl också. Att få se James uttryck när Han kom in i salen var något hon sent skulle glömma..

Hon kallade dagen efter upp Demon på sitt kontor igen och sa klart och tydligt att minsta lilla incident skulle få honom relegerad, han förstod och sa att ingenting liknande skulle hända igen.

Många trodde på hans ord då det inte hände någonting den närmaste månaden men i själva verket hände det saker då också det var bara så att Demon gjorde dem i tystnad och lät James vara ifred.

James visste att det inte var över men han var glad för varje dag som gick utan att han och Demon bråkade. James hade aldrig varit en person som gillade att bråka och där hade han en nackdel jämfört med Demon som älskade det. James skrev mycket till sin syster under tiden och gav henne tips på vad hon skulle läsa för att ligga före andra när hon började på Hogwarts nästa år. Vad James och Melanie inte visste var att även Tiamat började nästa år.

James och Melanie var på många punkter olika sina föräldrar. Ingen av deras föräldrar var mycket för att plugga, båda två älskade äventyr,och båda var döda.

James gillade inte att plugga men han gjorde det för att inte ligga efter och varken James eller Melanie älskade äventyr på samma sätt som deras föräldrar. Harry hade alltid velat ha ett lugnt liv för att han var så känd för någonting han inte kom ihåg, där var däremot James och Melanie lika sin pappa.

Det är inte många som vet vem som är James och Melanies mamma, egentligen är det bara de själva,Ron och Hermione som vet. De kunde lika gärna ha burit namnet James och Melanie Dumbledore,inte för att Alvus Dumbledore är deras mamma,nej,men Albus själv hade en dotter,Grace Dumbledore. Grace och Harry hade träffat varandra under slutet av Harrys sjunde år, hon hjälpte honom förstöra horokruxerna och senare föddes James.

Hade Demon vetat om att James bar Dumbledores blod i sina ådror hade han nog varit lite rädd för honom, men nu visste han inte det och James ville inte heller att han skulle veta. Det var helt enkelt bäst så.

James hade nog också varit rädd om han vetat om att Demon hade en hel grupp bakom sig, de kallade sig själva för de nya dödsätarna.

En dag när James gick i korridoren så dök Demon upp runt hörnet,bakom sig hade han sex personer ur gruppen. Sju mot en var aldrig bra odds och James visste att han inte skulle klara sig ur det här om han inte använda några av sina dolda krafter, men han visste också att om han använde dem så skulle Demon genast känna igen dem och veta att han var släkt med Dumbledore.Istället för att röja sin identitet när de började skjuta förbannelser mot honom använde han sin egen trollstav mot sig själv och förvandlade sig till en animagus. Hade du varit Demon hade du säkert trott att det nu skulle dyka upp en kronhjort i full fart mot honom,men det gjorde det inte. Istället förvandlades James till en fågel fenix och han flög mot hans sju motståndare som stod som statye. Han använde näbben och bet sönder tre trollstavar innan de andra reagerade och började skjuta förbannelser mot honom igen. Han flög iväg efterdom att han bestämde sig att det var det bästa.

När han var utom fara förvandlade han sig själv till James igen och gick sedan lugnt och stilla till uppehållsrummet där han slog sig ner framför brasan. Fem minuter senare öppnas dörren och självaste rektorn Minerva McGonogall kommer in i uppehållsrummet och det blir genast tyst.  
-James, är du så vänlig att du följer med mig till mitt kontor.  
-Men, jag vet att du är här för att jag förvandlade mig till en ani..  
-Tyst! Vi tar det på mitt kontor,följ med bara.  
-Men..  
-James,senare.

James tystnade och följde med, väl på kontoret satte han sig i en stol framför skrivbordet.  
-James, du är en animagus eller hur?  
-Ja det är jag.  
-Du är en oregristrerad animagus, vet du vad straffet för det är?  
-Nej, och jag behöver inte oroa mig för det heller.  
-Jaså,varför inte?  
-För att jag inte är oregristrerad.  
-James, jag kollade förra månaden och då stod du inte med. Jag kan dessutom inte tänka mig att en första års elev kunde det här.  
-Visste du inte att James senior,Sirius Black och Peter Pettigrew var animagusar?  
-Jag vet det, men vi rpatar om dig nu James, svarade Minerva trött

-Jag är regristrerad,ta dig en ny titt så får du se att jag står med. Dessutom kan jag sätta tio gelleoner på att Demon inte sa varför jag förvandlade mig?  
-Han sa att du ville visa dig tuff inför honom och hans kompisar, stämmer inte det?  
-Nej. I själva verket började de kasta förbannelser och förtrollningar över mig. Vad skulle jag göra? Sju mot en, jag hade ingen chans! Jag var tvungen!  
-Okej,jag lovar att jag ska prata med dem. Gå tillbaka till gryffindor tornet nu...


	7. Avslutning & Ínformation

Hej!

Jag har beslutat mig för att avsluta den här berättelsen och lämna resten till er fantasi. Anledningen är bristande intresse från mitt håll, för mycket i skolan och på fritiden osv.  
I fortsättningen kommer jag att hålla mig till one shots så läs gärna dem.

Jag vill tacka jätte mycket till er som läst, skickat mail osv. Utan er hade jag aldrig kommit såhär långt i berättelsen!  
Jag är jätte ledsen för att jag måste avsluta den här men när man har minst 1 prov varje vecka i skolan så orkar man helt enkelt inte att skriva så mycket...

Återigen, tack!

//Nicole


End file.
